


Naughty

by angelus2hot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Conversations, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 19:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20430971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Lucifer isn't the only one that's naughty.





	Naughty

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Naughty  
**Fandom:** Supernatural  
**Characters/Pairing:** Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Lucifer  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Word Count:** 333  
**Summary:** Lucifer isn't the only one that's naughty.  
**A/N:** written for [August Rush Day 17](https://1-million-words.livejournal.com/2837365.html) at 1_million_words  
For this picture: [](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/1248288/1248288_original.jpg)

Lucifer couldn’t stop himself from rolling his eyes as he listened to the grievances Dean prattled on about him. Within seconds he’d had enough. “Honestly, do you think my so called crimes are any worse than yours?”

Dean and Sam glanced at each before they turned to stare at Lucifer. “Yes.”

“Oh, that’s rich.” If he was free he could show the both of them a thing or two about being bad. “You know, the angels were right about you two.” He delighted in the shocked looks on their faces. “Just because I’m the devil doesn’t mean I’m stupid. Y’all have been co-dependant since...” His chains rattled and pulled against his exposed skin as he gestured as if to put his hand to his lips. “Pardon me, it’s erotically co-dependant isn’t it?”

The two Winchesters glared at him in unison but didn’t say a word.

“What’s the matter, cat got your tongue?” His eyes gleamed with devilish delight. “Or is the truth hard to swallow?” Lucifer grinned as he let the innuendo fall where it may. “Far be it for me to judge who, how or when you two want to bang just don’t go making me out to be the only one in the room that has been naughty.” He leaned forward as far as his chains would allow. “I bet you two have found all kinds of interesting ways to...” A wicked grin widened his mouth. “I’d love to be a fly on that wall.”

“You son of bitch.” Dean’s hands clenched into fists as he took a step forward.

Sam grabbed his brother by the arm and pulled him back against him. “Dean, let’s get out of here.”

With reluctance in his every move Dean followed Sam to the door. 

“That’s right, Dean you hurry after your.... brother.”

Dean paused to toss over his shoulder, “Fuck you, Lucifer.” 

“I would but I should probably leave that to Sam.” Lucifer’s amused laughter followed them as they hurried out of the room.


End file.
